The present invention relates to an air handling system for engines, in particular diesel engines, which provide openings in an engine compartment fan housing to direct cooling air onto surfaces of the engine to reduce temperatures from such surfaces.
An engine compartment air handling system for a skid steer loader is typically shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,550. Typically, a fan housing is mounted in the engine compartment and has an inlet which will draw air from the engine compartment, and a second inlet which will withdraw air from a heat exchanger compartment. A radial fan is used to withdraw heated air from the connected compartment and then discharge it to atmosphere. A desired fan shroud has the radial fan in the center portions and is a closed housing except for the inlets and outlets. By withdrawing the warm air from the compartment, cool replacement air comes into the engine compartment.